(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for fixing metal clamp bands which are used to clamp various seals and hoses.
(b) Objects of the Invention
An object of the present invention is to automate the fixing of metal clamp bands described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,077 to achieve increased efficiency of operation, uniform tightening force and labor-saving.